


Six Little Crows

by wafflesandkruge



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Gen, Grishaverse Mini Bang 2020, a six of crows whodunnit, agatha christie esque, detective! jesper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesandkruge/pseuds/wafflesandkruge
Summary: Jesper Fahey is a New York detective who's hit a dead end in terms of career advancement. But when one Pekka Rollins is found murdered onboard The Ferolind, Jesper sees a chance for a promotion. He meets the likely suspects. Was it Kaz Brekker, suspected mafia boss? Or Nina Zenik, a Russian heiress with more secrets than jewels? Or any of the others with hidden grudges and knives? Either way, there seems to be more to this case than meets the eye...
Relationships: Jesper Fahey & Inej Ghafa, Kaz Brekker & Jesper Fahey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Six Little Crows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Six of Crows mini bang which had a max of 2k words (oops), so it's not completely fleshed out. I DO have the whole heist planned out though, so I might revisit and expand this once I have time.
> 
> There's also art for this from @kayadraws and @sanktsforsaken on tumblr!

“Any luck yet?” Leoni asked curiously. Jesper rapped his pencil against the table erratically, trying to think of a good line to feed her. He didn’t want to look incompetent, but at the same time, he had made nearly zero progress. Sighing, he flung the pencil across the room and watched as it neatly landed in Nikolai’s unattended mug of coffee. Oops.

“No. They’re tough cookies to crack, all of ‘em,” he grudgingly admitted. He looked at the six files fanned out across his desk, each one pitifully thin. He’d had three-year olds with files thicker than theirs. Sighing, he grabbed the first file and started reading again. Maybe there was something he missed on the single-sided page of information. 

**NAME: INEJ GHAFA**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**ORIGIN: UNKNOWN**

**FAMILY: UNKNOWN**

**OCCUPATION: UNKNOWN**

**Ghafa is an enigma. She has left no trail whatsoever in society and everything about her is a mystery. Tread with care. Upon inspection, several knives were found hidden in her coat. To the best of our knowledge, they were unused.**

Jesper glanced up from the page to the window to the interrogation room where Ghafa sat. She was quiet and still, staring seemingly through the one-way glass and right at Jesper. He shivered.

“The knife master awaits,” Leoni intoned as she swept by and plopped a completed case file on Nikolai’s desk. She had the audacity to wink at him. “Hilli one, Fahey...zero. I look forward to being your superior officer next week.”

“Just wait until I close this case, then you’ll really be in for it,” Jesper griped as he got up.

* * *

Inej stood as soon as he entered, and inclined her head in respect. “Detective.”

Despite her show of deference, there was a slight, mocking edge to the word. Jesper fought down his grin, mindful of Adrik watching him in the other room. He took a seat and indicated for Inej to do the same. “Miss Ghafa. You look well.”

“As do you. Your badge suits you.”

Jesper took in her coiled hair, suspenders, and slim pants. It was a far cry from the outfit he’d last seen her in, but it suited her. A rap on the window interrupted his thoughts. Adrik wanted him to work faster. 

He set down an evidence bag on the table. Inside it was a bloodied knife. Standard grade, no identifying characteristics. “Does this knife belong to you?”

Inej picked it up and turned it this way and that in the light. “Certainly not. I keep all my blades sharp. If this is the murder weapon, it must have hurt.”

“And how would you explain the multiple knives found on you?”

She shrugged. “There were some unsavory types onboard. It was a precaution.”

Jesper fought the urge to smile. This was going almost too well. “And was Mr. Rollins one of those unsavories? Perhaps someone you felt the need to defend yourself from?”

Inej shook her head. “He didn’t pay any attention to me. But you should ask that Russian girl. Zenik.”

* * *

**NAME: NINA CATHERINE ZENIK**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**ORIGIN: MOSCOW, SOVIET UNION**

**FAMILY: UNKNOWN**

**OCCUPATION: UNEMPLOYED**

**Zenik is believed to be the heiress to the Sorokin fortune. With the establishment of the Soviet Union, her finances were threatened and she seeks asylum within America. Zenik is not considered to be a threat and her request is likely to be granted by the government.**

**We estimate her inheritance to be roughly $10 million US dollars. The whereabouts of this fortune is currently unknown, though we are investigating offshore accounts.**

  
  


Every inch of Zenik screamed wealth, from her oversized mink coat to the diamond around her neck that could probably buy Jesper’s apartment building thrice over. She flipped her thick brown hair over a shoulder.

“Well, I don’t see why you think  _ I  _ did it,” Zenik drawled. “Stabbing is so gruesome. I’d hate to get blood on my coat. There are...other ways of silencing men, if you know what I mean.”

She gave him a knowing look. Jesper raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Care to share, Ms. Zenik?”

“Usually not, but if it’s you–”

“Enough!” Adrik snapped from the other side of the glass. “Stop wasting time, Fahey!”

“Oops,” Zenik said with a small shrug. “Why don’t you try asking your little questions again?”

Jesper sighed and stared at his measly list of questions. Talking to Zenik was like walking in circles, only walking in circles could at least arguably be good for your health. He currently wanted to bang his head against the metal table separating them. “Where were you between the hours of twelve and two early Tuesday morning?”

“In my cabin aboard the Ferolind, of course,” she answered with wide-eyed innocence. “I’m sure Mr. Helvar can attest to that.”

“And did you have any relation with the victim, Mr. Rollins?”

“None. I only knew he was a terrible flirt. I could never even eat dinner without him coming up and trying to kiss my hand or attempting other uncouth, American behaviors.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that.” He closed the notepad he was doodling in and stood up. “You’ll remain with us for a little while longer until we sort this whole murder business out.”

A wrathful expression flickered on her face, but was quickly replaced by her usual mask of feigned boredom. “Fine. Do make sure my luggage is delivered in one piece, it’s worth more than years of your meager salary.”

* * *

**NAME: MATTHIAS JUDE HELVAR**

**AGE: 22**

**ORIGIN: SAINT PETERSBURG, SOVIET UNION**

**FAMILY: PARENTS, DECEASED. SISTER, ALIVE.**

**OCCUPATION: ESCORT (IN EMPLOY OF NINA ZENIK)**

**Not much could be discovered about Helvar’s early life other than records of his birth in a Saint Petersburg hospital. His parents died in a factory accident when he was young and he raised his sister by himself. The sister currently resides in Saint Petersburg.**

**Zenik is believed to have hired him for the purpose of protecting her on her voyage to America. Witnesses on the ship have claimed that they seem to be more than just employer and employed.**

“What was your reason for being onboard The Ferolind?” Jesper inquired. 

The man across from him scowled. “Ms. Zenik was there. That’s reason enough.”

Helvar’s accent was even thicker than Zenik’s. Jesper took in his too-long hair, worn clothes, and calloused hands. Zenik ought to be paying him better for his services. He cleared his throat and opened the file. “Says here you and Zenik might be… a little closer than just a boss and employee. We know Rollins was coming on a little strong, maybe you got a little too heated and–”

“I would not stab him,” Helvar interrupted, “my weapon of choice is my hands. Therefore, I didn’t do the murder.”

“Very convincing.” Jesper snorted as he scanned his page of notes again. “Where were you late Monday night?”

“In my cabin next to Ms. Zenik’s. I only went out for a drink. Ask the bartender, that van Eck boy.”

* * *

**NAME: WYLAN VAN ECK**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**ORIGIN: UNKNOWN**

**FAMILY: FATHER, ALIVE**

**OCCUPATION: BARTENDER**

**Van Eck seems to be the son of Jan van Eck, a notorious businessman from Birmingham. They were recorded as having a falling out earlier this year, and van Eck went off the grid before surfacing as a Ferolind crew member. He seems harmless, but be on guard. Several packages of explosives were found in his quarters, though he claims innocence.**

“So you’re the...bartender?” Jesper asked doubtfully. The redheaded boy in front of him looked barely old enough to drink. The way he dressed, like a shabby newsboy, didn’t help. Van Eck bobbed his head.

“Yeah. Why do you want to know?”

“Rollins was last seen at the bar before heading to his rooms where he was later found dead. Isn’t that interesting?”

The boy swallowed nervously, tapped his fingers against the table. “I...uh...Kaz said-”

Jesper coughed loudly, shooting a glance towards the window and hoping Adrik didn’t hear that. This kid was _ not _ going to blow this entire operation for him. 

“Did you notice if Rollins met anyone at the bar?”

“No…?”

Jesper sighed. “Are you  _ sure _ ? Think carefully.”

Wylan’s eyes widened as he seemed to remember something. “Someone helped Rollins back to his room. A porter named Kuwei.”

* * *

**NAME: KUWEI YUL-BO**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**ORIGIN: SHANGHAI, CHINA**

**FAMILY: UNKNOWN**

**OCCUPATION: PORTER**

**Yul-Bo is working as a porter onboard the Ferolind in exchange for passage to America. His family is suspected to be the target of a triad hit in Shanghai, with him as the sole survivor. Questioning him seems futile until we hire an interpreter.**

“You’re Kuwei Yul-Bo?”

The boy nodded. His gray uniform was rumpled as if he’d slept in it, the matching hat missing. A jade pendant hung from a red cord around his neck. A dragon, perhaps?

“Did you escort Rollins back to his room Monday night?”

Yul-Bo only blinked in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders. “No English.”

Jesper’s mind flashed back to the note about needing an interpreter in Yul-Bo’s file, then his confidence five minutes ago that he’d be fine without one. Leoni was never going to let him live this one down.

He placed a photo of Rollins on the table. “Recognize him?”

Yul-Bo mimed drinking from a bottle. “Drinking man.”

“Yes! That’s him. Did you take him back to his room?”

He shrugged again. The interrogation room was silent for a few awkward moments as Jesper tried to figure out what he  _ could  _ ask Yul-Bo.

“Brekker.”

Jesper’s head whipped up. “What did you say?”

“Look at Brekker.”

* * *

**NAME: KAZ BREKKER**

**AGE: UNKNOWN**

**ORIGIN: BROOKLYN, NEW YORK**

**FAMILY: BROTHER, DECEASED**

**OCCUPATION: SUSPECTED MAFIA LEADER**

**It seems to be a commonly known secret that Brekker leads one of the most notorious gangs in New York City. He is considered extremely dangerous and a master of trickery. We were unable to find any evidence of wrongdoing on his part which only makes him a more likely suspect. Rollins is presumed to be involved in the death of his brother five years ago.**

“Brekker.”

“Fahey.”

Jesper studied the man in front of him, the man he knew like a brother. A new scar tugged at the corner of his lips, currently pressed into a thin line. The gloves he wore were the same as always. And of course, the iconic cane. Jesper cleared his throat and arranged a few pictures on the table in front of Kaz. 

“What can you tell me about these?”

Kaz barely spared a glance at them before leaning back in his chair. “You need a better photographer.” 

Jesper sighed and pushed the photos closer to Kaz. “Make this a little easier for me, will you?”

Kaz raised an eyebrow. “Fine. Looks like that bastard on the boat who wouldn’t shut his trap about his new casino.”

“Do you know his name?”

Kaz’s cane tapped impatiently against the concrete floor. “Rawlings or something.”

“Rollins. Where were early Tuesday morning?”

“Failing to get any sleep because of the  _ phonograph _ my neighbors decided to bring onboard for some god forsaken reason. Would you like the track list?” 

Kaz was more clever than Jesper usually gave him credit for. “It would be appreciated. Meanwhile, you’ll remain with us until we sort this mess out.”

“I have a business to run, Detective. Surely you understand.”

“As do we.”

Kaz sighed and rapped his cane against the floor. “See that this is taken care of quickly, Jes- Detective.”

Jesper gave him a close-lipped smile. “When have I ever let you down?”

* * *

“You really had me for a second there, Jes,” Inej teased. 

Jesper grinned and surveyed his surroundings. The seven of them were crowded into a single booth in one of New York’s best waffle houses. Each had a full plate of food in front of them, and everyone but Helvar was digging in. Zenik muttered something to him in Russian and he grudgingly took a bite of waffle. Van Eck and Yul-Bo had their heads bent together, whispering about something chemistry related. Kaz was smirking characteristically. 

“I make a good copper, don’t I, Kaz?”

“Almost too good,” Kaz agreed. “Good thing you’re being promoted next week.”

“Vengeance with a side of promotion, you’re too good to me.” The two of them shared a brief smile. Before Kaz had approached him last year with a proposal, Jesper had hit a dead end. He was stuck in a job with no hope of rising in rank, his Pa was struggling to keep their farm open, and his Ma’s death seemed like it would go unsolved and unavenged for yet another year. 

But then Kaz had sent him a telegram out of the blue, asking for a lunch meeting between the two of them and Inej, and who was Jesper to refuse? Over plates of rather greasy burgers, Kaz had handed him an envelope. Inside were documents Jesper had been searching for for nearly a decade, documents that linked his mother’s death to one Pekka Rollins. And so, he was in.

“I nearly forgot,” said Inej. “You’ve never actually met the rest of our crew. This here is Nina. I’m sure you’ve already figured it out, but she’s not really a Russian heiress.”

The brunette flashed him a grin between bites of waffle. “I  _ am _ Russian though, so I’d keep that in mind if we ever play a drinking game.”

“The blond brute is Matthias. Nina pulled him onboard when the Ferolind docked in St. Petersburg.”

He gave a very in-character grunt instead of greeting Jesper.

“Then Kuwei. Rollins went after his father last year.”

“How do you do,” Kuwei asked in perfect English. Jesper stared.

“You can speak English!” he exclaimed. 

Kuwei cocked his head. “Why wouldn’t I be able to? It  _ was _ fun watching you try to mime out ‘murder,’ though.”

Inej tried to hide her giggle as she moved on to the next crew member. “This is Wylan. His father worked with Rollins.”

Jesper stopped glowering at Kuwei and moved his attention to the red headed boy. Wylan flushed and averted his gaze. “He disowned me, so I’m not like a criminal mastermind or anything,” he muttered.

“No, but he’s very good at making things blow up,” Kaz interjected. “Unfortunate for Rollins.”

A contented silence settled over the group as they polished off their waffles. Kaz was unexpectedly magnanimous and paid the bill for everyone, so Jesper helped himself to another plate. 

“So what now?” he asked the entire group between bites. Their entire purpose for assembling had been to confront a shared monster from their pasts, but now that Rollins was gone…

“Well,” Kaz said, spreading his gloved hands. “Six criminals and an insider with the authorities. New York. What could possibly go wrong?”


End file.
